


The Uninitiated and the Veteran of the Art

by welovethebeekeeper (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/welovethebeekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after John returns from honeymoon [presume it didn't go according to plan] and has something to discuss with Sherlock. I wanted to do a short story that predated all the CAM/Mary-assassin business, in which John just comes to his senses and makes a decision about his future. Two roads diverged in a wood, and I..I took the one less traveled by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uninitiated and the Veteran of the Art

**Author's Note:**

> The Road Not Taken  
> BY ROBERT FROST
> 
> Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
> And sorry I could not travel both  
> And be one traveler, long I stood  
> And looked down one as far as I could  
> To where it bent in the undergrowth;
> 
> Then took the other, as just as fair,  
> And having perhaps the better claim,  
> Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
> Though as for that the passing there  
> Had worn them really about the same,
> 
> And both that morning equally lay  
> In leaves no step had trodden black.  
> Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
> Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
> I doubted if I should ever come back.
> 
> I shall be telling this with a sigh  
> Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
> Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—  
> I took the one less traveled by,  
> And that has made all the difference.

John walked into the flat and straight over to where Sherlock stood by the window. John’s arms went around the detective’s waist and Sherlock found himself pulled into a tight hug. John burrowed his face into Sherlock’s shoulder, and took deep breaths of pure Sherlock. To all intents and purposes John appeared to want to insinuate himself under Sherlock’s skin.  
Sherlock, initially shocked at the sudden onslaught of John, blinked a few times before his brain kicked into gear and he found himself returning the embrace. His hands moving in a primitive reflex of rubbing John’s back in comfort, his head bent to align his mouth to John’s ear and surprisingly, there appeared to be shushing noises now emanating from Sherlock's mouth, directed comfortingly, towards John. Apparently, Sherlock realized, his body knew how to comfort.  
“What’s wrong?” There was alarm in Sherlock’s whispered tone.  
John pulled his head up, but never moved his arms from their firm grip of Sherlock’s waist. Sherlock looked at John with a quizzical nose crunch and brow furrow, his eyes boring into John’s for an explanation.  
“I just want you to know..” John began, “ to know that you are my first and last choice. You should know that. I chose you. Every time. I always chose you.” John’s face conveyed resolution in his words and determination that Sherlock should comprehend. “You do know that?” He asked.  
Sherlock blinked rapidly once again, his mind sorting through various unpleasantries that could have occurred to cause this reaction in John. “Yes.” It was the only answer his brain could deliver whilst it was otherwise engaged.  
“Good. Because I need you to know that fact, OK? I need you to accept that.” John returned to the burrowing and breathing in to Sherlock’s shoulder.  
Sherlock’s mind churned out the deduction: Mid afternoon; must be his day off from the surgery. Showered and shaved less than two hours; so had a lie in. No scent of Mary, so she didn’t kiss him goodbye, maybe she is working today. But they do try and coordinate their schedules, so probability says she was off work, but not in the flat or not willing to give him the customary kiss and hug on his departure. His emotional affect says upset, and requiring comfort...no not comfort, validation. He needed his relationship with me validated. So argument with Mary over me. She denigrated our friendship. He is afraid I will try and protect his marriage by pulling away. But the physicality is new, why? Arh.. he has admitted something to Mary, no... he has revealed something to himself. His fondness for me? His love for me? No not new, he had done that pre-wedding. Then what? Something more, something hidden.  
“Sherlock...” John had been attempting to get his attention it seemed. Sherlock looked at John. “I know.”  
“Know what?”  
“I saw. I saw your face at the reception, I.....know how....” John was speaking gently.  
Sherlock took in a sharp intake of breath that caused his entire body to elongate and tense. John knew! He Knows. The colour initially drained from the detective’s face but was rapidly replaced by the darkish blush Sherlock had ever experienced. He felt his neck then face burning; burning with the truth of the secret he had held since John’s wedding day. The need to run kicked in, Sherlock pulled himself from John’s arms, the force of which caused him to back into the window and bang an elbow on the pane.  
“No.” John reached out with both arms attempting to reestablish contact. “It’s all fine, it’s fine.”  
“I don’t need you to humor me. I don’t require cosseting.” Sherlock felt hemmed in, back to the window, blocked by John. He batted at John’s out streatched arms, “I am fine.” He spoke through gritted teeth. “I don’t want you to offer me pity.”  
John looked at the terrified and skittish man in front of him. Dropped his arms and turned to the side, allowing Sherlock room to flee. “I’m not offering pity.” John stated clearly.  
“No? That’s what usually occurs. Pity and rejection.” The words echoed with memories of heartbreak.  
“I’m not offering pity. I am offering love Sherlock.” John kept calm. “I am offering everything I have, in any way you want it.” Sherlock gazed at John in utter confusion. “In truth everything I have is already yours. Has been since the Jeff Hope case. That’s been the problem: I didn’t think you wanted it. But I know now that......well, that you do?”  
Sherlock kept quiet and gazed. John Watson was here in their flat, offering himself to Sherlock. Why? How could this possibly have occurred. How did the universe line this one up?  
“I’m sorry I married Mary. It was wrong of me. I was so angry over your fake death, angry over manipulation to that degree, and once I allowed myself to forgive you, you were bloody making everything easy for me by being so nice to her. I thought maybe it was possible to be the three of us. I was so wrong. I know that. I should have called the wedding off after the stag night.” John walked to his chair and sat down. “I knew then that the possibility of us being....” John waved his hand in the air “more, was there.”  
“More?” Sherlock was still at the window, his blush fading to mottled pink.  
“Together.” John replied. “Physically.”  
“Is that all?” Sherlock frowned.  
“No...of course not but it makes the big difference. We are best friends and love each other, would give our lives for the other, but we also have the rest of it....attraction, jealousy, possessiveness, ....shit, it’s obvious; we’re in love Sherlock.”  
“What about Mary?”  
“She knows, of course she knows. I repeated the whole mess I made in New Zealand with Sarah on the honeymoon with Mary. She wants me to sort it, decide, chose.” John sighed.  
“And?” Sherlock looked petrified of the answer.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” John was getting a tad angry. “I’ve come her to tell you that I am in love with you and I know you are in love with me. Didn’t I do that?”  
“The uninitiated are not always aware of the nuances of form.” Sherlock replied formally, walking towards John slowly. “It requires a full initiation and orientation of the parameters of the new venture, preferably demonstrated by a veteran of the art with ultimate patience and skill.” Sherlock stopped in front of John and dropped to his knees. John's smile was warm and filled with love.  
“Is that your way of telling me you’re a virgin and to be gentle with you?” The doctor moved forward in his chair.  
“Yes.” Sherlock returned with a shy smile. “I’m.....terrified actually.”  
“Of me?” John gave a skeptical look.  
“No. Well maybe a bit. I’m actually terrified of me. I may not be any good at all this. Or even worse I may become so addicted to you that I overwhelm you.”  
John reached out and his hand cupped the back of Sherlock’s neck, drawing him close, he whispered; “Experiment: Kiss me and we’ll see.”


End file.
